


Kinktober Day 14

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I'mso behind on this thing omg, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Theseus sets his brother up for a literal blind date.





	Kinktober Day 14

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Совсем слепое свидание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711560) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】初次约会](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733277) by [white_lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon)



> I'm behind but that's okay you can only do much as you can or get around to.  
> Enjoy

" A blind date? Thes...."

" Come on New it'll be fun my friends and said it was okay you join."

Newt chewed his lip not really sure if he wanted to go. This club he never heard of offered said date which Newt didn't trust there was a catch, **always a catch.** And he wasn't talking about Theseus finding him a partner either " H-have you done this before Theseus?" His older brother cheeks went red at the question. " N-no why you think I ask you to come new experience that we'll try together." Newt thought about it they always did try new things together plus if Newt didn't like it then him and Theseus will leave no questions asked. " Okay I'll join you." Theseus smiled happy with the results

_Stage 1 is done hopefully stage 2 works....._

* * *

The club was _different_   not a usual club where everything felt narrow, long hallways with many doors. Theseus explained each room was for blind date so everyone have their own privacy. The brothers had drawn a number each have their own separate room, if Newt didn't like his experience he'll knock on Theseus room and then head to the lobby.  " You'll be fine Newt just enjoy yourself." Theseus patted Newt's back before heading his way. Taking a deep breath Newt walked inside closing the door only thing in the room was a black comfy arm chair and small table. On the table their was a blue silk tie and a note beside it that read ' blindfold and wait, if you don't like something say stop'.  Newt was starting to have second thoughts Theseus wouldn't set him up for a prank or even let his _friends_ prank him. There was a knock on the door startling Newt, " J-just a second!" Newt quickly sat down picking up the tie to cover his eyes.  Seeing only darkness he finally told the person behind the door to come in.

" H-hello. Not sure who you are I'm Newt. What's your name?"

Newt heard nothing guess the stranger was the quite type. He didn't mind Newt isn't much of a talker himself with people anyway. Newt felt the person climb on his lap, he signed feeling cool hands touch his face. Judging from the weight of the person they were male and tall possibly older than him he couldn't tell. _Wonder if Theseus has a woman....I should really tell him not to surprise next time with these outings._ Newt felt cool fingers rubbing his lips it felt _nice_ ,  a thumb brush on his mouth as if it wanted to be inside, Newt opened his mouth just a little for that access. The mystery stranger let out a low grunt, Newt figured the stranger like that and began sucking on his thumb.

* * *

 _This is happening! It's really happening!_ Theseus screamed in his mind he never thought he get this far, being able to do this with his brother.  Theseus deserves an award keeping quiet about all of this especially as his brother sucked on thumb and fingers one by one. Theseus couldn't help himself he started placing wet kisses along Newt's neck and then his face. Newt moaned at the contact moving his hands onto Theseus hips. The older brother keep his mouth shut not trying to grunt finally getting back his composure Theseus nipped Newt's ear then start licking the outer shell of it. Newt gasped squirming a little at the new sensation the blindfold was no doubt helping said feeling. " M-more p-please." Newt moaned, seem the younger brother liked his ear being kissed Theseus made a good mental note of that. We went to the other ear doing the same thing drinking in every yelp and gasp Newt could make. Theseus wanted this to last forever sadly their _date_ had a time limit so as he kissed Newt's now red ears he began grinding his against his brother help him get off.

" **Newt..** " Theseus didn't mean to say it he prayed his brother didn't notice or rather couldn't tell it was him. Newt grabbed a hold of Theseus head smashing their lips together, their tongues rubbing against the other. Newt let out a silent scream cumming in his pants. Both where panting catching their breath, Theseus slowly got off his brother, Newt reached up to his blindfold about to take it off. Panicking Theseus left the room slamming the door so Newt wouldn't see him. _Hopefully he didn't see me...know it was me...._

Theseus sat in the lobby tapping his knee, he saw Newt walking down the wall face still pink.

" Looks like you had fun."

" Y-yes it was very.... _interesting_. I actually liked it seems you did too Thes."

" Very we should try it again sometimes. Of course if you want to-I mean maybe you get same date who knows."

Newt chuckled existing the room heading out side Theseus followed.

" You know brother I don't mind if we do this at home. All you have to do is ask...we can even keep the blindfold."

Theseus stopped stunned, Newt smiled innocently as if he didn't just find out his brother's secret.

_Cheeky little brother..._


End file.
